


When you say (goodmorning) I know you mean "I love you"

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Series: Supercat Week 4 - Two sides to one coin [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art post, F/F, Fanart, Office Romance, SOFT GAYS, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: For Supercat Week 2019, day 1. "Hello" A quite moment in the morning at Catco. A short exchange that means more to the two women than the rest of the bullpen can imagine.





	When you say (goodmorning) I know you mean "I love you"

Sorry I only managed a sketch! And that will probably be the level of my entries for the other days, I totally got side-tracked and thought it began on the 6th. When it actually ENDS. whoops.

ANYWAY.

Have some soft supergirlfriends.

and a closeup

I want to colour this. I love them.

Thank you for looking!


End file.
